militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Nola (214 BC)
The Third Battle of Nola was fought in 214 BC between Hannibal and a Roman army led by Marcus Claudius Marcellus. It was Hannibal's third attempt to take the town of Nola. Once again, Marcellus successfully prevented the town's capture. Background Upon Hannibal's descent from the alps he had for 3 years won an impressive string of victories against Rome The battle of Ticinus, Trebia, Trasamene and Cannae were some of the more notable victories that he'd wonDodge 1994, p. 382 These had been disastrous defeats for the Romans, especially the latter battle. This victory brought the Romans to the brink of despair.Dodge 1994, p. 386 The Senate had issued a decree that forbade anyone to say the word, "Peace"Dodge 1994, p. 386 within the city itself. Mourning was legislatively circumscribed to 30 daysDodge 1994, p. 386 , women were not permitted to cry in the public venues.Dodge 1994, p. 386 In spite of these and other like measures, there was much despair in the city and there were a number of young Romans of high birth who proposed desertion to all in the army and to establish a new colony elsewhere.Dodge 1994, p. 388 This proposed defection was put down and all thoughts of surrender were circumscribed.Dodge 1994, p. 388 However, in spite of the tremendous blow to the cause of Rome, Hannibal could not take the city itself - he did not think he had the resources that a siege of the city itself would have requiredDodge 1994, p. 386- and as a result did not attempt it. There were two reasons that Hannibal thought this was the proper course; he did not believe that that he had the resources necessary for a siege of Rome itself,Dodge 1994, p. 382 secondly thus far - and even after the battle of Cannea he had not been able to break up the Roman Symmachy.Dodge 1994, p. 382 Not a single member of the Italian Confederacy ever broke its treaty with Rome,Dodge 1994, p. 386 the roots of Roman power in the peninsula were sown deep, based upon time and the mutual benefit that both Rome and her subordinate allies had received from the alliance.Dodge 1994, p. 382 To be sure, there were colonies that had been detached from the Confederacy in Cisalpine Gaul, but not seriously demoralizing blow had been struck at the Symmachy.Dodge 1994, p. 382 So after Cannae, Hannibal set about just this task.Dodge 1994, p. 383 It was indeed upon the basis of his being able to detach the confederates of Rome, that Hannibal had calculated upon a lasting victory. Without them, nothing serious could be brought about.Dodge 1994, p. 383 So after the battle itself, Hannibal started to conduct diplomacy to this effect. Phillip of Macedon promised a navy and an army to descend on Italy - it was in this way that he hoped to simultaneously strike a blow at Rome herself while regaining Epirus to his kingdom. In addition to this, Hiero of Syracuse recently passed, and his successor concluded a treaty with Hannibal. With the end of detaching more confederates from the Roman Symmachy, after the battle Hannibal released all soldiers that had been enlisted under the banners as a result of their cities treaty with Rome without request for ransom.Dodge 1994, p. 391 However, in spite of the seeming assendency of Hannibal over Rome, his cause was in reality anything but that.Dodge 1994, p. 391 His military chest was stretched to its limit,Dodge 1994, p. 391 and to this effect he sent a deputation to Rome that requested money in return for hostages.Dodge 1994, p. 391 This deputation was forbidden to even enter the city, and the Senate forbid anyone from purchasing hostages from the Carthaginians on an individual basis - deeming the enrichment Hannibal through the wealth of Rome and its citizens to be unacceptable.Dodge 1994, p. 391 What happened at this point, was a number of Roman Allies - although no Latin confederateDodge 1994, p. 382 - were detached.Dodge 1994, p. 393 Capua, the second city of all Italy and in a commanding position on the crucial plain of Campania was detached.Dodge 1994, p. 393 This city had been much oppressed by the Romans, and faced discriminitory treatment by the Senate and the chief magistrates of the Republic.Dodge 1994, p. 391 This city was said to be able to furnish Hannibal with 30,000 footDodge 1994, p. 392 and 4,000Dodge 1994, p. 392 cavalry. This was a major blow to the Symmachy, and was in and of itself as demoralizing as the defeat at Cannae had been. Following the example of Capua was; Uxuntum, much of Bruttia, much of Lucaria, the Picentes of Salernia, the Harpini, almost all of SamniumDodge 1994, p. 392 Amongst whom the Samnites were noted for their prowess in battle, even still.Dodge 1994, p. 391 Hannibal had effectively won over all of southern Italy.Dodge 1994, p. 397 From the mouth of the Vulturnus river to the peninsula of Mons Garganus and south nothing could be found except a string of Roman forts holding out and adherents of Hannibal.Dodge 1994, p. 391 References Category:214 BC Nola 214 BC Category:210s BC conflicts